


Small Fortune

by Heinouskid



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Disorder, Consent Issues, Lack of Communication, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heinouskid/pseuds/Heinouskid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kerry and Miles love each other, had the sweetest, cheesiest relationship at the office. </p><p>Kerry still gets anxiety attacks. Miles tries to be a good boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> My first lunacross fic, and RTAH fic in general!!
> 
> As for the Consent Issues tag: there is a scene where a character does not want to have sex but feels he must. No sex happens. It does not get farther then heavy petting. It's a case of terrible communication, and all parties respect consent.

They never came when he expected them too. As a kid, he had his parents to guide him, to keep him anchored to reality. They said the right things, knew when to hug him and when physical stuff would be too much. Now here he was, an adult, and things were marginally better. For one thing, Miles was there.

Somewhere in between long nights spent up writing and laughing at dumb jokes they fell in love. The entire animation department congratulated them with gusto, and apparently there had been some bet going on as well (Gray raked in the most dough, smug bastard. He knew they would confess sooner then thought.)

And it wasn't just their fellow comrades in the animation department, but the entirety of Rooster Teeth. News traveled fast, especially amongst such a close-knit community of friends. It seemed like barely a second passed when someone wasn't dropping by to offer their felicitations. Most of it was along the lines of "well it's about time" and there were the memorable incidents when Geoff, Gavin, and Michael shouted "SO HOW'S THE SEX" whenever they spotted the new couple. (Never mind the fact that Kerry felt small and shaky when he thought about That, because surely Miles expected him to be ready for sex. He isn't.)

Their relationship is made up of sweet kisses stolen during crunch time, cuddles when they head home exhausted, Chinese take-out they share liberally. Kerry brings Miles coffee when the taller man forgets to. Miles carries Kerry to bed when the blond falls asleep in uncomfortable positions. It's remarkably domestic. Kerry doesn't know what he expected, maybe more friction and obstacles to disrupt them. It's blissful, if it weren't for his mind whispering premonitions, ' _soon soon soon. just wait for it you'll fuck everything up._ '

Days passed and they found a routine. Sometimes Miles streamed a video game and Kerry would be right beside him offering backseat advice, and vice versa. They'd get terrible writer's block and argue about which direction RWBY should go until they begrudgingly reach a middle ground. Insults were very common at that point, but it never got out of hand. At the end of the day, Miles would spoon against him and breathe apologies ("I'm sorry Kerry Berry/Kerr-Bear/K-Shaw please don't stay mad. don't get sad") into sandy colored hair. Kerry would turn around and kiss him soft and slow in return, another way to say sorry. It didn't get farther then that, private make outs were enough to satisfy them for now.

Things changed, as they usually do, out of the blue. Miles was a good looking fellow, and Kerry wasn't ashamed to admire the broad sweep of his shoulders, the contagiousness of his beaming smiles. He couldn't see what Miles saw in him in return (his mind whispered ' _too short you've been gaining weight you're so weird and awkward_ '). Still, Miles looked at him like he was worth everything. There were times Kerry caught him looking a little hungrier, and he thought 'Ah, there it is. It was bound to happen, but please not so soon, not yet.'

It happened after a really good day of recording some lines for Jaune in a particularly emotional scene. They were riding a high, feeling playful and giddy to the point of ridiculousness. When they got home, Miles tackled his short boyfriend to the couch and attacked him with tickles. Clever fingers tapped against his belly, dragged up and down his plushy sides and Kerry couldn't stop the giggles from escaping him. They ended up a ruffled heap with Miles hovering over him, one knee resting between thick thighs, silly grins on their faces.

"Hey hot stuff, come here often?" Miles wiggled his eyebrows and tried his best smolder to amusing success.

Kerry laughed loudly, feeling warm and happy in a delirious way. Nothing could ruin this moment, this special Thing he shared with silly, amazing Miles. "Shut up and kiss me, loser." He said, and dragged the half-Mexican down for a heated makeout session. The kiss was intense enough to drown in, and Kerry would happily do so. They only parted for oxygen when they needed to, quick to connect their lips again and brush shyly along with their tongues.

It was easy to loose himself in that until he felt those familiar, clever fingers drift down his sides, hips, thighs. They played with the waistband of his pants teasingly. And Miles was giving him that earnest face, looking like a puppy dog, asking "Is this... Is this ok? Do you want to do this?" in a trembling voice full of nerves.

Kerry didn't know how to say no. He forced his head updown and focused his gaze on a spot behind Miles' head, on the ceiling. There was a mouth pressing sloppy kisses against the corner of his mouth to the curve of his jaw, down to his throat. Time stretched along until Kerry couldn't make sense of how long he lay there when warm hands cautiously moved up his shirt, mapping out previously untouched skin. That's when Kerry's heart kicked into overdrive.

'Just breathe idiot just relax and get this over with', he told himself but his body wouldn't listen.

Miles must have noticed his shaky gasps of breaths as he pulled back from nipping at Kerry's shoulder. "Babe? Is everything alright?" Miles jerked back, peering down in concern. Kerry tried so bad to say he was fine, he opened his mouth to sooth away any worries and continue their little escapade, but the only thing he could manage was a wretched, dry sob.

The results were instantaneous: Miles nearly giving himself a concussion when he jumped off Kerry and fell to the floor. Kerry barely registered this, curling into a ball and pinching the skin of his arms. He hated this feeling of falling. He hated how his skin felt like it was trying to crawl off. He felt too big, too small, like he was set to burst at the slightest provocation and nobody would bother to clean up the mess left after.

A blurry figure sat in front of him, babbling something and passing a small cylinder to him. Kerry registered the word 'drink' and obliged, tipping the cylinder- bottle- back and gulping down cold water. Hands were hovering over his own, not touching, and Kerry thought 'oh it's Miles' with a growing sense of steadiness.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Kerry heard, and replied "Three."

Miles nodded encouragingly. "Alright, what character do you voice in RWBY?"

"Ah... Neptune, I voice Neptune." Kerry unfurled to sit up a little straighter, steady enough to make out the features of his boyfriend's face. They were drawn together in an expression not of anger or boredom, rather it was akin to fear.

"You're fine, you'll be just fine." Miles breathed, finally daring to grasp Kerry's hands in his. There was still just the slightest tremor left in the smaller hands. "Oh f-fuck, I'm sorry Kerry, I should have known you didn't want that! I'm so sorry, oh my god please don't hate me...", he choked out, looking horrified of himself. Kerry wanted to cup Miles' face and kiss his eyelids, which were growing damp with tears. The fact that Miles buried his face in Kerry's tummy and clung to him for dear life made that a little impossible.

They stayed there, Kerry sitting on the edge of the couch and Miles on the floor holding onto his waist, for a silent minute. Eventually it got to the point where Kerry could breathe evenly. He ran his hands through dark hair, dropped a kiss on his best friend's forehead once he pulled back enough. "Hey. I'm fine now. Look, I'm not shaking anymore. This wasn't any different than my last attacks, alright?"

"But it was." Miles mumbled into Kerry's shirt. "What if I hadn't noticed you were freaking out? What if I just kept going and-" he cut himself off and shuddered at the implications.

"You did notice though, and you took care of me until I came back. Listen to me, I do wanna have sex, just not now. Not... not so soon. I should've said something earlier."

"Not your fault.", Miles said, voice fierce. " _Never_ your fault."

Later, they curled up tight in bed, a mess of tangled limbs, sharing body heat. Miles was still hesitant to even kiss him chastely, despite how close they were pressed together. Kerry booped his nose and bit his lower lip as a way to say everything's fine.

"We really need to up our communication game."

Kerry giggled. "Hell yeah we do. Next time at least buy me dinner."

"I hope you like Taco Bell, 'cuz I've been craving that shit since yesterday. Quesadillas all day, every day."

"Your Spanish ancestors are rolling in their graves right now." Kerry nuzzled closer to Miles' chest, seeking even more possible heat. Those clever fingers were now keeping themselves above the waistline, rubbing a soothing line up and down his back.

Kerry wondered if things would get easier, if one day he won't ever get mthat feeling of desperation, like he was locked inside himself with no key. Maybe. Maybe not. But Miles was here, and while he was no long-term cure, he served pretty damn well as a bandaid. Even better, as a long-term boyfriend. He'd take his diazepam, try to avoid caffeine and fail miserably, but nothing worked quite like Miles.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is. Something short so now I can work on the next thing which might be either skriplo high school au OR something super sweet for lunacross. hmmm. also shout out to tumblr user lunacrossed-lovers for fueling my shipping fire!
> 
> Title from Cough Syrup by Young the Giant


End file.
